


Canceled Plans

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, quarantine fic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: J'onn gives Alex the rest of the night off and she goes for an impromptu visit to Kelly's apartment.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

J’onn and I were sharing a beer in our new headquarters after a particularly difficult two on two scuffle with some rogue aliens. Being the only human in that equation, I leaned back into the chair to relieve some soreness. The exhaustion hadn’t set in yet. My cheeks were still flushed from the adrenaline. I’d spent a lot of nights here training, one of which was tonight, causing Kelly and I to see each other much less frequently than we’d gotten used to. The last time I saw her was three nights ago and I was feeling every second of that absence now. It caused a subconscious bouncing of my knee that I only noticed when J’onn cleared his throat.

“You know, after a fight like that, I think training would just be too much,” he said.

“Hey, I got a few bumps and bruises, but I can still go,” I said, adjusting to a more confident posture.

“I don’t doubt that. Just, maybe there’s somewhere else you’d rather be,” he said, implication very clear.

“I was thinking too loud, wasn’t I?” I asked, embarrassed by the tangent my Kelly deprived brain had run off to a moment ago.

“Surround sound. Goodnight, Alex,” he said, getting up and putting on his jacket.

“Night, J’onn,” I said, feeling the burn on my heated cheeks.

When I was sure I wouldn’t run into him outside, I turned off all of the lights and headed to my bike. Kelly had given me a key two weeks ago and I hadn’t had the opportunity to use it yet. Less than ten minutes later, I parked next to her car and texted her to ask what she was doing so that I wouldn’t take her totally by surprise. 

*Just got out of the shower,* she replied.

*Pic?* I tried.

*Maybe you should see for yourself. ;)*

*Maybe I will,* I responded when I’d gotten to the door.

I put my key in the lock, trying to make as much noise as possible so I wouldn’t scare her. When I shut the door behind me, though, she still hadn’t come out. I swallowed hard, opening the door to her bedroom. Once I was in her room, I saw her putting on makeup in her en suite bathroom. The only thing she had on was a pair of baby blue, lace underwear and a black satin bra. She smirked, then, and I knew she’d seen me out of the corner of my eye. Now that she knew I was there, I approached. I stood behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

She set down her lash curler and turned to give me a slow kiss, wrapping her fingers around the base of my neck. She turned back around before I recovered from it and continued like nothing had just happened. I leaned a little closer to her, holding her by the naked waist. Her skin smelled like the same flowery body wash she usually used and it drew my lips to her exposed shoulder.

“No training tonight?” she asked as she pushed her hips back toward me just enough to get my attention.

“I wanted to see you,” I replied, simply.

“Well, based on your grip on my waist, I’d say you wanted to do more than see me,” she said, nonchalantly applying lipstick.

“You’re not wrong. But it looks like you have plans,” I said, finally seeing the dress she’d intended to wear hanging from the bathroom door.

“Just drinks with some friends from work. I’ll cancel,” she said, blotting her lipstick.

“You don’t have to. I know I showed up unexpectedly,” I replied.

“I’d much rather have sex than wine,” she said, confidently.

“We could have both,” I replied, kissing her neck.

I pressed my fingers into her skin, sliding my hand down into her underwear. She pushed back further, this time less intentionally. My harsh exhale was echoed in her when I felt how wet she was. Her eyes were closed and she started to lean her head back toward my shoulder. Before it could rest there, though, she fought it instead and focused her gaze on the reflection of the hand that still moved between her legs. Her chest was already rising and falling with rapid breaths and her fingers clutched the edge of the counter.

I slowed to a stop despite her displeasure. I took the opportunity to suck my fingers into my mouth, tasting her before pushing her underwear down over her hips, letting it fall uselessly to the floor. This time, though, the feeling outweighed her ability to keep her eyes open and her deep moans bounced off the tile and back into my ears. I thrusted slowly, knowing that she’d eventually open her eyes when the feeling became less overwhelming. In the mean-time, I watched it all happen in the reflection. My other hand moved from her waist to her breast and it was enough to capture her attention.

Now that she was looking, I made a show of the way I touched her. The fabric of her bra wrinkled when I took a firmer hold of her and she watched every stroke with anticipation. I felt the tremble in her body when her legs quivered, so I turned her around and lifted her to sit at the edge of the counter. She gasped at the coolness of the granite against her backside and I took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to get her bra off. My tongue immediately circled one of her erect nipples and I was back inside her. This time, my unoccupied hand rested palm down behind her so that she would stay in place when my speed increased.

She started kissing me and when I pulled back for a few breaths, I noticed how much her lipstick had smeared on her lips. I guess it was a good thing she wasn’t going anywhere. Despite the vent fan being on high, sweat began forming on her neck and chest. As much fun as it had been to see all of this in the mirror, I preferred facing her. One of her hands was on the counter behind her. It slid a little, pushing her brush to the floor. She didn’t even seem to notice as the nails of her other hand dug into my waist, just under my ribs.

“Fuck. Right there, babe,” she whispered.

The harshness of the profanity with the softness of the pet name caused my bracing arm to buckle momentarily before I took a half step closer to give myself more control. I somehow maintained the desired pace despite all of the distractions. I closed my eyes, for her sake, so that I could focus but the sounds resonated more fully in my ears. Her breaths and moans somehow occurred simultaneously then and I felt my fingers being pulled further into her. She suddenly pulled me flush against her and I felt her legs curl around mine, holding me in place. There was no room between my hand and my own hips to pull any further out of her. Not until a good ten seconds later, anyway. She released me, getting up carefully off of the counter. I backed up to give her room, but held her by the forearms for support.

“And here I thought my night was going to end with sexting and my vibrator,” she said.

“Wait. You… do that… when we’re sexting?” I asked, wanting details.

She was amused by my avoidance of the word and walked into her bedroom, still fully naked. I followed, not wanting to miss her reply.

“I mean, yeah. You don’t?” she asked.

“Yeah. Of course. I just…” I couldn’t think of how to finish the sentence, but she looked on expectantly.

“What?”

“I don’t know. You just seem so, like, controlled. I guess I just didn’t think that you were also…”

“Masturbating?” she finished when I stalled again.

“Yeah,” I said, not used to feeling so embarrassed around her. 

“Well, now you know,” she said, sitting on the bed.

“Can I see it?” I asked, allowing my arousal to take over again.

“Maybe,” she said, a quid pro quo hidden in it.

“What do I have to do?” I asked.

“Say it,” she said.

“What?” I asked, mind still a useless mass.

“You know what,” she replied, taking my hand and pulling me closer to her by my wrist.

“I love you,” I responded, hesitantly.

“I love you, too. But that’s not what I mean,” she said, laughing. “Does it make you uncomfortable to say it?”

“Oh. That. No. I just never really said it out loud so it feels… weird.”

“Well, if you want to see what’s in my drawer-”

“I want to see what you use when we talk. When you masturbate,” I interrupted, dying to see the mystery implement.

She stood up, her face just a few inches from mine.

“Close your eyes,” she said.

I did as I was told, but she didn’t immediately go for the toy. Instead, she unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to make them stay shut despite wanting to quell my curiosity. Her hand was in my pants then, but outside the underwear. Even with the slight pressure, I knew I was already soaked through to her fingertips. Then, it was absent and the swiftness of it almost made me open my eyes.

“Get into bed,” she said, softly.

She guided me with one hand and goosebumps lit up my spine as I thought about what was in the other. When I was on my back, she crawled closer to me. I could tell she was on her knees next to me by the way she pulled my jeans and underwear off and dropped them to the ground. She was on her side next to me after that and my heart beat significantly faster when I heard the dull vibration from beside me. Surprised by the sudden and intense sensation, I gasped and my hips jerked upward. I opened my eyes needing to, at least, see Kelly’s expression. The smugness, at any other time, would have urged me to take back the control. This time, though, I just wanted her to keep doing what she wanted to me.

I looked down to see her hand gripping purple silicone. When she slid it up and down against me, a task requiring little effort with how wet I was, I gave in completely to her dominance. She pressed a button, increasing the intensity even more. I gripped onto her desperately while moving my hips to match her pace.

“This is what I’m doing when you send me those messages,” she said in a low, breathy voice.

“Just like this?” I ask, somehow.

“Usually slower,” she said, slowing down. “I like to make it last.”

“Please,” I gasped.

“Please, what?”

“I can’t go slow,” I replied, moving my hips faster to make up for her loss of speed.

She started kissing me and I could barely breathe, but her lips felt so soft and hot that I ignored the lightheadedness. The side of her hand tapped against my upper thigh as she gave me what I asked for and I was already dripping down to the sheets.

“Is this better?” she asked, pulling back.

But I was already too close and I wanted her lips back on mine so I used both hands to bring her in again. She was steady between my legs until I completely abandoned the rhythm, already shuddering uncontrollably. Her kisses became hungrier as I held onto her hip, wanting as much of her body against mine as I could get as she slowed her pace again, drawing it out. When I groaned from the overstimulation, she finally pulled the vibrator away, clicking it off. Then, she rolled back to set it on the nightstand before returning to her spot next to me.

“You know, I liked doing that to you much more than I like doing it to myself,” Kelly said, her hand on my thigh.

“Still, though, I would love to see you do that to yourself,” I replied.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, smiling.

And just like that, the low burn was roaring again in my stomach.

“Want some wine?” I asked, making sure she knew I planned to keep the night going just like this.

“I’d love some,” she replied.


	2. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to see Kelly take care of herself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. ;) Please leave feedback or some kudos to get me through this quarantine!!!

When I got home from work a few days after our impromptu night in, I got a text from Kelly inviting me to spend the night. I already had a drawer of clothing at her place so I sent her a confirmation text on the short walk back to my bike. The journey from my apartment to hers felt much longer every time and I knew I’d be asking her to move in with me soon. Waking up with her was a perk I wasn’t willing to forgo anymore. I unlocked the door when I got there and most of the lights were off with only a few candles burning here and there. A majority of the light was coming from the cracked door of her bedroom.

It wasn’t until I got closer that I could hear the soft breaths and desperate moans. I swallowed, even though there wasn’t a hint of moisture in my mouth. I considered giving her privacy to finish, but the setup seemed intentional so I gently pushed the door open wider so I could see exactly what she was doing to cause those sounds. Her legs were parted enough to give her plenty of room to work on herself. She was still wearing her underwear so I could only see the silhouette of her fingers rubbing at a moderate and consistent pace.

“Alex,” she groaned, hand adjusting to enter herself.

“Fuck. I’m right here,” I said with what little breath I had, still frozen two feet from the door.

I took off my jacket, setting it on a chair by the door and sat down gently on the edge of the bed next to her. She was in the middle of the bed so there was plenty of space for me to get into a comfortable position.

“You started without me,” I said, not hiding the fact that my eyes were roaming all over her.

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t going to finish without you,” she said through labored breath, significantly slowing her hand.

I leaned forward to kiss her and just as I was about to climb on top of her, she held me in place with a hand on my shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, feeling the burn in my cheeks getting worse.

“I thought… I thought maybe you’d like to watch,” she whispered hesitantly.

“Oh. Definitely. I mean, as long as you’re okay with it,” I said.

“I’ve actually been thinking about it a lot since you mentioned it. I really like the idea of you watching me. And you having to control yourself. To not touch me,” she said, eyes darker than a second ago.

While this had been my idea, the thought of not touching made it impossible to think about anything other than touching her. The scent of her arousal had me swallowing hard again.

“Where do you want me?” I asked, trying my best to be obedient.

“You can sit over there,” she said, gesturing with the hand that wasn’t in her panties.

“Okay,” I said, getting up to walk that way.

“Wait,” she said.

I turned back to face her.

“Will you get it from the drawer for me?” she asked.

My lower gut knotted at the request and I got it from the same drawer she’d taken it from the other night. I reached out to hand it to her, but she looked at it and then up at me.

“Can you turn it on?” she asked, getting more comfortable on the bed.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. What, um, what setting do you want?” I asked, trying and miserably failing to compose myself.

“The third one,” she said quietly as she pushed her underwear down her hips and thighs.

She threw them to the edge of the bed on the side where I slept. I watched them land before clicking on the vibrator, waiting a few seconds between each setting to feel the growing intensity of it. Kelly certainly knew how to set a mood. This time when I handed it to her, she took it, brushing her fingertips against the back of my hand, and I walked the few steps to the chair without taking my eyes off of what was happening on the bed. I was unprepared for how uncomfortable sitting down was. Shifting forward in my chair, I rested my elbows on my knees to get a closer look.

At first, she just teased herself with it, dragging it slowly up and down her flushed and saturated lips. I didn’t realize my mouth had been open the whole time until the dryness burned in my throat. I licked my lips and sat back in the chair. She kneaded her breast in her other hand, and moaned deeper, writhing a little on the bed. My eyes were wet even though I hadn’t blinked in at least a minute and her legs fell open wider. I could hear her breathing all the way over here and even over my own. My ears strained to take in every tiny vibration of her vocal cords. Maybe I couldn’t touch her, but I wondered if I was allowed to touch myself.

Ultimately, I decided it would require too much of my focus and I was much more interested in the show. Kelly’s heel slid a few inches down the bed, digging into the mattress as her hand moved just a little faster. I desperately wanted to ask what she was thinking about, but there was no way I’d interrupt her. I also wondered if the lack of a blanket was for my benefit or if that was her usual preference. I heard the click of the button and the increased frequency of the vibration a few more minutes into it. Her moans matched pitch with the whine of the toy against her.

“Mm. Fuck,” she whispered harshly, beginning to thrust her hips upward to meet her own strokes.

Her voice strained in her throat as only partial words came out. Soon, the rapid breathing paused and her body was rigid, toy held still against herself. For a few delicious seconds, she struggled in silent ecstasy before falling weakly back to the bed. She set the now useless vibrator on the bed next to her, deepening the silence. I was still so stunned by the eroticism that I’d just witnessed that I wasn’t even sure what I was supposed to do now. She sighed contentedly and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Then, she got up, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to clean up,” she said.

“Okay,” I said, thankful to have the time for my brain to reboot.

I couldn’t believe I was lucky enough to have someone like Kelly who was willing to display this level of vulnerability just to fulfill one of my desires. When she came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, she stepped directly in front of me, sitting sideways on my lap with her arms steadying herself around my neck.

“Was that what you wanted?” she asked, a barely perceptible hint of nervousness in her voice.

“Way better than I imagined,” I said, very aware of her heat against my thigh.

The hand I had resting on her knee, traveled up her inner thigh to finally touch her. She shivered when my fingertips brushed the still sensitive nerves and I kissed her neck to draw away some of the intensity. She pulled one hand from around me and directed my face up toward her so she could kiss me. I felt the wetness between my legs forming rapidly again as we kept going, her lips feeling hotter with each additional second. When my arousal fully took over, I urged her into a standing position and pulled her with me toward the bed.

“This time, you’re not going to need that,” I promised, climbing on top of her.


End file.
